This invention relates to a switch operating mechanism and more particularly an operating mechanism for actuating a switch of the type directly incorporated into a panel or a base plate.
Generally, in such electronic musical instrument as an electronic organ, such various control switches as a power switch, a tone color preset switch, an autorythm switch, a sustain switch or the like are disposed beneath a control panel and ON/OFF-controlled by operating members mounted on the panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a prior art switch operating mechanism of the type described above. As shown, switch operating members 3 are rotatably mounted with a pivot shaft 4 inserted and received in openings 2 respectively. When the operating members 3 are depressed, touch switches 6, for example, disposed beneath the operating panel 1 are operated through actuators 5. The two ends of the pivot shaft 4 are secured to the rear surface of the operating panel 1 through fittings 7.
In the prior art switch operating mechanism described above, however, as it is necessary to insert the shaft 4 through the shaft openings 8 of the operating members 3 and to secure the fittings 7 to the rear surface of the operating panel 1 with set screws 9, not only the assembling and disassembling operations are troublesome, but also the number of the component parts increases.